1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to housing for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Housings of electronic devices are commonly made of plastic. These plastic housings are commonly surface treated for example by spray painting, physical vapor deposition or electroplating to form decorative coats on the housings. Decorative coats formed by spray paint usually include a primer, a base coat formed on the primer, and a top coat formed on the base coat. Although spray painting the housing gives a colorful appearance, the painted decoration often appears flat and not as aesthetic as may be desired.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.